


In Sickness and In Health

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baththub Shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Yifan takes very good care of Junmyeon.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2021

“How are you feeling, love?” Yifan asks as he sits down on the bed. Junmyeon slowly sits up with Yifan’s help. Junmyeon smiles, a little tired and wane, and Yifan smiles right back. Junmyeon had been under the weather for almost a week now. The fever is gone but the infection weakened his body. He was still feeling dizzy and couldn’t do much around the house. He wanted to write, finish the book, his first-ever, but he couldn’t. Yifan thinks it must be the anxiety and stress of writing the book getting to his husband more than a pesky virus.

Junmyeon replies, “Much better, I think.”

Yifan runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and grimaces, “We gotta clean your hair.”

Junmyeon huffs, “The last time I tried staying upright in a shower, I almost hit my head on the tile, so no.”

Yifan grins, shaking his head. “I will run a bath, okay? I can shampoo your hair.” Junmyeon smiles back in response. Who says no to being pampered by their other half?

With that, Yifan leaves Junmyeon’s side and walks into the bathroom. Junmyeon hears the tap being turned on and the sounds of cabinet doors opening and closing filters through the ajar door. Junmyeon leans back into the pillows and sighs. Yifan has been taking care of him for the last six days, taking leaves, and on workdays, coming home as early as he can. Kyungsoo was mostly not allowed near Junmyeon for fear of contagion since he is so young and he already had a bad viral fever last year.

The child understood his parents and stayed away as much as he could, though he would sneak in every now and then and Junmyeon wasn’t strong enough to tell him to go away. He wouldn’t stay for too long but he tried to take care of his appa as well. One afternoon, after a medicine induced nap, Junmyeon woke up to flowers by his bedside. He smiled when he realised they were the last of the roses from their garden and he had a fair idea who put it there. He only had to look up to see Kyungsoo’s head peeking into the room with a wide smile.

Kyungsoo was allowed to be near more often now but he is out today with Jongdae, Yongsun and their kids. He is grateful for his friends too, who all helped him and Yifan with picking up Kyungsoo from school and keep him occupied when Junmyeon couldn’t stay awake.

Yifan returns from the bathroom and helps Junmyeon get to his feet. Junmyeon could walk all right now but Yifan wouldn’t let him. Junmyeon swats Yifan’s hands away when the latter asks if he could pick him up. Yifan chuckles at Junmyeon’s affronted expression as they slowly make their way to the bathroom.

Junmyeon’s mood lifts when he finds the bath filled with warm water and even Yifan lit one of his favourite candles. Yifan collects the shampoo and sponge as Junmyeon sits down on the chair pushed against the sink. Yifan moves on to wash Junmyeon’s hair, lathering the shampoo and gently massaging his scalp and then down his nape. Junmyeon sighs some more and all but melts into a puddle. It is always so nice to have someone else wash your hair. Yifan softly chuckles, “Someone’s having fun.”

“Oh, shut up,” Junmyeon mumbles.

Junmyeon feels a gentle press of lips on his forehead and he can’t help but smile widely. Yifan washes the shampoo off and goes for another round. Junmyeon grimaces a bit knowing very well just how dirty his hair might be from not washing it for almost a week. Yifan takes more time to gently massage his scalp and Junmyeon is so close to nodding off if not of the promise of soaking into the tub beckoning him.

When Yifan deems his hair clean enough, he frees Junmyeon, who doesn’t wait to strip and get inside the tub. He sighs when the warm water caresses him and sinks down to his chin. Yifan chuckles at the look of contentment on Junmyeon’s face as he kneels behind his husband’s head. He asks, “Is the water temperature okay?”

“Mm, yes, yes it is,” Junmyeon hums. He hears Yifan open the bottle of shower gel next and soon, the sponge moves over his back and neck, down his shoulders and his aching muscles loosen up a little. The soothing scent of tea tree oil and eucalyptus lulls him almost to a stupor but then Yifan’s hand moves down his sternum and chest, trailing close to his nipples, and Junmyeon bites down on his lips, feeling the low jolts of desire coiling around him, heating his body with a different kind of fever. 

Yifan gently massages the knot on his shoulders and neck, then brings his lips close to Junmyeon’s ears and whispers, “You okay, baby?”

Junmyeon leans back till his wet hair is pressed on Yifan’s shoulder. He looks up and he smiles, humming, “Mm.” He raises his hand and winds it into Yifan’s hair, tugging him down to kiss him. Yifan doesn’t resist and gives in, slotting his lips against Junmyeon’s. As soon as their lips touch, both gasp a little—it has been some time since they got this intimate. Yifan wasn’t allowed to kiss Junmyeon because of his fever but now, he supposes he can, so he should take this chance.

The kiss turns messy, lips parting, teeth nipping and tongues tangling. Junmyeon is sucking on Yifan’s lower lip when the latter drops the sponge in the water and loses his balance. He makes a huge splash and their noses bumping. They break the kiss and Junmyeon chuckles with Yifan following. Yifan puts his knees on either side of Junmyeon and curves over him, his hands cupping Junmyeon’s cheeks. Junmyeon beams up at him, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks flushed the deepest peach. Yifan leans down, kissing the faint mole atop Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon smiles at the tender kiss but he has some ideas of his own as he slips his hands under Yifan’s sweatshirt, pushing it over his head. He puts his lips on Yifan’s torso, kissing a trail down towards the waistband. He cups Yifan’s cock and squeezes, making Yifan gasp out loud. Yifan moans when Junmyeon nips along the sensitive flesh around his navel, leaving deep, red marks. He feels all his blood rushing down, filling his cock. He tangles his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair and tugs, groaning, “Myeon…”

Junmyeon just hums in response and pulls down Yifan’s sweatpants. He curls his fingers around Yifan’s cock and he strokes it to full hardness before wrapping his lips around the tip. Junmyeon gives small, kittenish licks and peers up at Yifan, who is heaving and running his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. He gets no warning before Junmyeon tries to take in more and starts bobbing his head. For what he can’t take in, Junmyeon uses his hand.

Yifan takes a peek and what he sees has him groaning, his mind melting slightly. Junmyeon’s red lips taking in his cock so easily, his small hand covering the rest of it and his breath catches. Yifan tugs at his hair, gesturing him to stop. Junmyeon heeds and he pulls back with a small pout, grumbling, “What?”

Yifan chuckles, his voice tight with wanting, “Honey, I rather fuck you right now.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Junmyeon was aiming for that, so he’s only too happy when Yifan pulls him out of the bathtub and they move to the bedroom. Their lips meet again halfway and Yifan pulls down his sweatpants all the way before they reach the bed. Junmyeon falls down first, on his back. Yifan covers him with his body and Junmyeon moans when their skin touch, all warm and wet. Yifan’s hands seem to be everywhere at the same time and Junmyeon gasps when Yifan cups his ass, squeezing the flesh hard enough to leave marks. 

Yifan breaks the kiss to mark Junmyeon’s neck and collarbones. Junmyeon wheezes, “Oh god, I missed this.”

Yifan grins, “Me too, baby, me too.”

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s neck to pull him up, to make him look at him as he hoods his eyes and licks his lips. “Fuck me, Fan, please.”

Yifan need not be told twice. He grabs the lube and proceeds to open Junmyeon up hard and fast. And Junmyeon has nothing to complain about as Yifan’s fingers open him up, catching on his rim and then scraping along his walls. He closes his eyes, his fingers digging into Yifan’s shoulders, his lips parted as he mumbles incoherently. Yifan slicks himself up next and throwing Junmyeon’s legs over his shoulders, he pushes his cock in. Junmyeon gasps as each inch breaches in, filling him up. The lube makes the slide easier and Yifan bottoms out. He puts his hands on either side of Junmyeon’s shoulder as they both catch their breaths.

Junmyeon pants, his body burning and aching all at the same time. Yifan is overwhelmed at how tight and hot Junmyeon is, sucking him in like that. Their gazes lock and Junmyeon bites down on his lips as his hands reach up to tangle in Yifan’s hair. He pushes Yifan closer to him to kiss him. Yifan licks into Junmyeon’s mouth as he grabs the back of Junmyeon’s thigh and prepares himself. He starts thrusting and Junmyeon moans into the kiss.

Junmyeon’s fingers claw into Yifan’s back as the latter pounds into him. Junmyeon throws his head back as Yifan’s cock catches his rim each time he pulls out and then jabs right into his prostate when he pushes in. The pace is fast and dirty—just how Junmyeon loves it—and it makes Junmyeon slide up and down the bedsheet. “Yifan, oh my god, oh, fuck,” Junmyeon cries at a particularly hard thrust.

Yifan keeps one hand around Junmyeon’s calf as he starts grinding and Junmyeon loses it. He moans loudly, thankful no one is at home to hear them fuck. It feels so good, he could cry. And he probably is, when he feels his eyes filling up. He wraps his hand around his own neglected cock. He strokes himself as he pants, “So close Fan, so close.”

Yifan knows he is close too and he picks up the pace even more. Junmyeon clenches around him and Yifan finds the pressure getting more intense over every second. He moans, “Myeon, god, I’m so close too.”

Just as Junmyeon reaches his end, his whole body quivers, the heat under his skin flaring every nerve end before he spills over his hand and chest. Yifan watches Junmyeon come and the sight is something, with his eyes squeezed shut and his red lips parted in a low moan. Junmyeon opens his eyes a little and bites down his lip, and it is both so hot and innocent that Yifan can’t help but grip Junmyeon’s hips tightly as he empties himself inside.

Junmyeon gasps when he feels Yifan filling him up with his cum. Yifan slumps over, his body shaking a little as he breathes into Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon sighs and wraps his arms around Yifan, one hand stroking down his back while the other caresses his hair. He kisses down Yifan’s shoulder and says, “You okay?”

Yifan hums, “Yeah, yeah.” He moves over Junmyeon and lies down beside him. Junmyeon turns to look at him and cups his cheek, his thumb stroking over the skin, “You?”

Junmyeon smiles, “Oh, I’m definitely better now.”

Yifan laughs; he pushes himself up and heads to the bathroom only to return with a wet towel. He cleans Junmyeon up and uses another dry towel to dry Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon doesn’t mind getting spoiled some more, so he happily lets Yifan tend to him again. The sex was great but the aftercare is even better. Yifan checks on him again and wraps him in the bathrobe.

Yifan is prowling through the closet to get Junmyeon something to wear and Junmyeon keeps looking at him, smiling at his husband from the bed. When Yifan returns with clean sweatpants and one of his own old t-shirts, Junmyeon takes it from him and motions for him to come closer. When Yifan is within kissing distance, Junmyeon places one on Yifan’s cheek and says, “I love you, I do.”

Yifan grins; cupping Junmyeon’s face and squeezes them lightly. “I love you too.” He bumps his nose against Junmyeon’s and says, “Now, go get dressed. Kyungsoo will be back any time now.”

Junmyeon is fully dressed and his hair is nicely towel-dried when the bell rings and Yifan goes downstairs to open the door. The loud voices of Jongdae and Yongsun float up and Junmyeon smiles as he gets up from his bed. He makes his way slowly downstairs—he does feel better now and perhaps having an orgasm helped because his muscles don’t feel achy now.

Kyungsoo’s bright smile is worth the trek as he shouts, “Appa! You’re okay!”

Jongdae and Yongsun too grin at him but let Kyungsoo have the first hug. Junmyeon kneels down to allow Kyungsoo to wrap his arms around him. Junmyeon squeezes Kyungsoo and says, “Oh, I’m alright, my darling.”

Yifan presses into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and says, “Go get changed Soo, I got your favourite snacks.”

Kyungsoo beams for the last time at Junmyeon before heading for his bedroom. Yongsun and Jongdae check after Junmyeon as well, and Yongsun promptly sees the lovebites and wriggles her eyebrows, “Looks like you two had fun before we arrived, huh?”

Junmyeon sends her an unimpressed glare and Jongdae cackles by the side. Yifan is smiling to himself before Yongsun manages another joke that has Junmyeon almost pushing her out. The couple leaves and Kyungsoo comes back down again. He rushes towards Junmyeon and grabs his hand, saying, “Appa, we had so much fun at the amusement park today!”

“Oh?” Junmyeon says. He walks towards the living room. “Tell me all about it, Soo.”

Yifan watches his husband and son cuddle up on the sofa but Kyungsoo doesn’t start. He looks at his baba and says, “Baba, I won’t start without you!”

Yifan chuckles, “I’ll be right back, baobei.”

Junmyeon grins, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Oh, I never do now, do I?” Yifan sends Junmyeon a wink. Kyungsoo is a bit confused why his appa blushes and glares at baba while baba grins, walking backwards into the kitchen.


End file.
